UNC: Major Kyle
A retired Alliance officer has become the leader of a militant biotic cult. Acquisition ]] This assignment can be acquired in four ways: #Hacking consoles in the diplomat's offices of the Citadel Embassies, or in Executor Pallin's office. Initially the name of the assignment will be "Strange Transmission", as it appears to be an open letter inviting biotics to join a commune. #A server node beside the ExoGeni VI on Feros will also display the open letter to biotics, as listed above. #Another server node, above the helium-3 plant at Peak 15 on Noveria, will give the letter as well. #Upon arrival in the Century system, Admiral Hackett will give you the details, and the name of the assignment will change in the journal. This happens even if you have previously acquired the mission from any of the above mentioned terminals. Admiral Hackett gives Shepard the details on a former Alliance officer named Major Kyle, who has become the leader of a biotic commune. A former marine suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder, Kyle has set himself up as 'Father Kyle' and gained a number of followers, mostly biotics looking for someone who will champion their cause. Hackett explains that two Alliance officers were sent to talk Kyle around, but they've now disappeared and Hackett is convinced Kyle's followers killed them. He now needs Shepard to intervene. If Shepard has the Ruthless background, Major Kyle was Shepard's commanding officer at Torfan, making Shepard the logical choice to speak with Kyle. Walkthrough Head to the Century system in the Hawking Eta cluster. The mission takes place on Presrop, the moon of Klendagon. When you reach the compound on Presrop, you will see two buildings. Head for the above ground building. You will not be able to enter the circular below ground facility at first. There is a small room on the side with a med kit if you need it. When you try to open the door of the first building, you will initiate a conversation. If you choose to ask for the man in charge, you may be able to avoid bloodshed. You must have a high Charm or Intimidate stat to select this path, or you must have selected the Ruthless background so that Kyle already knows you. *If you choose "He needs my help." (requires Charm skill 3) you get in with no fight and gain 2 Paragon points. *If you choose "I served with him at Torfan." (requires Ruthless background) you get in with no fight and no morality points. *If you choose "He'll get you all killed!" (requires Intimidate skill 5) you get in with no fight and gain 2 Renegade points. The speaker will ask you to head to the other facility to speak to 'Father Kyle'. Enter the complex, and head to the back to speak with Kyle. While they tell you to go to the far building, you can still enter the first building and loot all the containers. No one will attack you and you can talk to the biotics, but if you shoot any of them, everyone goes hostile. This also causes everyone in the second building to go hostile, but you don't have to open the second building from the first like you would if you just stormed the first from the start. You do not get any morality points from shooting people in the first building, even if you went in with the Charm option. If you try to bludgeon your way in at the first building, they will become defensive. You will have to hack the door, at which point they will raise the alarm. You will need to fight your way to the back of the facility to open the door to the underground complex. After that, you will need to fight your way through the next complex to speak to Kyle. With or without the cultists' consent, you'll eventually find Kyle at the back of the facility. If Shepard has the Ruthless background, Kyle recognizes the commander and addresses Shepard as "the Butcher of Torfan". Kyle is unrepentant about the deaths of the Alliance officers, claiming they spoke 'blasphemy' and tried to make him abandon his 'children'. *If you choose "You can't help them now." (requires Charm skill 7) you get 8 Paragon points, and Kyle asks for an hour to get ready. If you give it to him you leave without any further fighting, if you don't, everyone goes hostile if they aren't already, but you still get the morality points. *If you choose "I tried to help you." you get 2 Paragon points and everyone goes hostile. *If you choose "You will pay for your crime." you get no morality points and everyone goes hostile. *If you choose "Enough crazy talk." you get 2 Renegade points and everyone goes hostile. *If you choose "Surrender or they all die!" (requires Intimidate skill 9) you get 9 Renegade points, and again, Kyle asks for an hour to get ready. If you give it to him you leave without any further fighting, if you don't, everyone goes hostile if they aren't already, but you still get the morality points. You can just attack Kyle, but then you must fight through the biotics outside (and now you have the option of attacking the other facility). If you give him the hour, he is picked up at the gates of his compound without further incident. Otherwise the cultists won't understand what's happening and turn violent, forcing you to kill them all. You may later return to the first area to eliminate the biotics if you desire the experience, but this does not alert the enemies in the second area and there seems to be no way to provoke them. This also works in the reverse by eliminating the biotics in the second area for experience while the biotics in the first area being friendly. Leaving the facility or talking to Major Kyle again while engaged in combat will cease the biotics from being hostile with no way to provoke them again. This assignment ends by returning to the Normandy; Shepard is debriefed by Admiral Hackett contacted upon using the Galaxy Map. Trivia *Upon successfully hacking the first building door, the alarm sounds and you receive experience. If you leave without completing the task inside, you may re-hack the door for more experience and repeat the process as often as desired. (PC Version and Console) *If you kill all biotics but convince Kyle to surrender, Admiral Hackett will still congratulate you for "saving a lot of lives", including Kyle's. Category:Assignments Major Kyle